Various protocols may be defined to facilitate data transferring between computers and peripheral devices. For example, the Serial Attached Small Computer System Interface (SAS) protocol provides an interface that implements a point-to-point serial protocol. The layout of the devices connected in accordance with the SAS protocol may be referred to as a SAS topology. Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) is another exemplary point-to-point serial protocol. The layout of the devices connected in accordance with the SATA protocol may be referred to as a SATA topology. Furthermore, the layout of devices connected in accordance with any protocol that implements a point-to-point serial protocol may be generally referred to as a serial topology.